jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
Round the Pole
Round the Pole was one of the smallest minigames on the Jagex website. Jagex made it for a site called Club18-30, this was the only game they ever made for them and it seems that club18-30 wasn't even the real company that owned it. In fact the company that owned it was a site called Targair, Targair made many strange sites including a property agents and a recording technologys site. They claimed they were making sites for companys but in actual fact these sites were controlled by them the moment they made the sites and they spent the other companys money on other things like Round the Pole. Club18-30 was a combined games and music fun site and a holiday agents. When you clicked on the link on club18-30 to go to the game it redirected you to Targair. Interestingly Targair closed in 2002 and Club18-30 deleted all multimedia on thier site and changed it to just a holiday agents site. It also seems that Targair had a thing about tennis sites and made 4 sites about tennis out of the total 11 sites they made. The game was a simple game and involved running around a pole. It has never been re-made and even if it was Jagex wouldn't really be able to add it to FunOrb as it is so small and they wouldn't be able to add it to the Jagex website as they have removed all other games on there (except Vertigo). However they did promise the return of all their games so it could still be re-made (but it's not likely as for it was so small minigame that there is no real point in remaking it). It seems from the description that there was also an element of luck involved in it as it would seem the character will get dizzier and it depends how dizzy the character gets on how easy it will be for the player to control it. There was also probably an element of skill on controlling the character. Although this is pure speculation based on the game description! Description It's description on the Jagex website read: '''Round The Pole ''Run up the sand and round the pole. You need to run around it clockwise ten times and then head back to where you started. Easy eh? Well it would be, but the more you round round in circles the dizzier you're gonna get. Interestingly it also featured on a Club18-30 site that Jagex made no other games for. The description on this site read: ''We've all done it haven't we? Sunny day on the beach, had a bit of a swim, a bit of a tanning session, a bit of a chat with your mates, a bit of a drink.... Then the heat gets to you (or is it the beer!) and some bright spark suggests a game to pass the time. Instructions '''Round the pole!The Rules ''Run up the sand and round the pole. You need to run around it clockwise ten times and then head back to where you started. Easy eh? Well it would be were you not a bit the worse for wear due to the beers you've been supping in the sun all after noon. The more you round round in circles the dizzier you're gonna get so making it back to where you started could be a problem. You must also avoid standing on anyone lieing on the beach! (HINT: use the track left in the sand by previous players to help you!) ''Oh, we forgot to mention - its against the clock! ''GOOD LUCK! '''Controls ''Use the left & right arrows keys to turn, and push the up arrow to run forwards. Press R to change the screen resolution. If the game is running slowly the resolution should decrease automatically, if it doesn't or you want extra speed just press R. Category:Old Jagex Software